Chaos
by Alexandra.Grace.Jackson
Summary: What if Percy had a twin sister? He does. Me, Alexandra Grace Jackson. Why didn't we know this in the past? The gods know. I mean they, seriously know. I'm not kidding. But the rest of the story, lets just say, is left for the unknown. The Chaos.
1. Yeah, I'm a Biker

**Yeah, I'm a Biker**

I pulled on my thick, fingerless, black leather gloves, and revved my engine. Doing this stunt would be so easy compared to the other stunts I had done. I rushed at the tree, full speed. About 75 miles per hour. As fast as I could I hopped up the branches of the trees. Once I was at the top I looked down below seeing a full view of the landscape past the hill. Then I rode down the tree, the raw smell of burning rubber filling my nose. A boy stood at the base of the hill. He was scrawny, wore all black and seemed completely shocked. I created an arc around him, bringing up a cloud of dirt and tearing up the grass. Pulling off my helmet I shook out my long hair laughing a _I-am-so-much-better-than-you_ laugh. I put one hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

"Ease up, kid. I'm not _that_ scary.." He got one good look at me. My 5'9" character. My black hair that came down to my waist. The sea green eyes that I could freeze someone with. No wonder he was intimidated. I looked _totally_ intimidating next to his tiny doll-like body and calm caricature. And the leather jacket and knee-high combat boots didn't help much.

I smirked. "So, what is this place? It looks like a summer camp for children." I looked one more time. Everything was painted bright colors. Except one cabin. That one was all black. I liked it.

The kid mumbled. "I'd better let the director tell you that." We walked across the camp- that's what I was guessing it was- to a man. Or should I say centaur.  
"Why didn't you tell me your director was a _Centaur_? What kind of place is this? Mythology camp? I don't even know how I ended up here. I'm not even _interested_ in mythology."

The centaur dude looked at me. "Well, you will be once we're done with you. Everyone at this camp is somehow related to Greek Mythology. Demigods, Satyrs, Monsters. And you are also a demigod. Because you can cross the magical borders, and Leroy didn't eat you alive."

"Aren't you the sunshiny type," I grumbled. "And for you information, I am not a demi- whatever. I'm just a plain old orphan motorcyclist who is internet famous. Deal with it."

"But you are a demigod. It's the truth. Face the facts. That's who you are. One of your parents is a Greek god."

I was pissted off. "Centaur dude, whatever. The Greek gods aren't even real. are you some sort of delusional person? What's your issue?"

The world exploded into a corona of blue light around me. The tendrils of light made the shadows a swimming pool in the summer makes, except the purest blue I have ever seen. It was like the ocean. And I hated it. Everything was showered in the calming blue light. It reminded me of my father. People claim they have no memory before they turned three, but I remember everything. This was making me really upset. If It didn't stop soon I was gonna burn. Literally.

 _._


	2. This Girl is On Fire!

**This Girl is on Fire!**

The flames burst through the blue light in inferno waves. My hair blew up in tendrils of smoke. But I wasn't even frightened. The fire was part of me. Inside me. Emotions I couldn't control. Didn't want to. All my emotions burst through in flame. Pain, despair, anger, sadness, fear. It was me.

The boy looked up from where he took cover. "Who are you?"

I glared at him. "Alexandra Grace Jackson. Thanks for asking." That was when the bucket of water was thrown over my head.

I wheeled around screaming. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT?"

The boy rolled his eyes, sarcastic. "Hmm… Maybe because you were ON FIRE?"

"IS IT ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS WHY I WAS ON FIRE? AND, YOU RUINED A HOMEMADE LEATHER JACKET!"

"OH NO! How will you ever manage?"

I stepped in his face.. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT WITH MY TOES AND STUFF THEM BACK DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

He looked me straight in the eyes, unafraid. "As. If. You couldn't hurt a fly if you tried."

"YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!" I threw a punch to his jaw and threw him to the ground. He grabbed my foot and pinned me down. I kicked him in the gut and gained control. I obviously had more experience in street fighting. than he did. I put his wrist in a lock and put some pressure on it. Just enough to hurt, not enough to break it. At least, not yet. "I AM GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY, ONE BY ONE, SO I CAN HEAR EVERY SINGLE SCREAM YOU MAKE. THEN I'M GOING TO EMBARRASS YOU SO HARD YOU'LL BE ASHAMED TO SHOW YOUR FACE. YOU'LL BE FORCED INTO EXILE. WHEN YOU GET YOUR CONFIDENCE BACK, IF EVER, I'M GOING TO DO IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN!"

He seemed unfazed by the comment, "Try it. I could so easily dodge your blows, I could do it with my eyes closed. How are _you_ gonna break my bones?"

I spoke quietly, "Now you've made me mad. AND WHEN I'M MAD I FIGHT DIRTY!" I pulled knife out of my boot. The silver metal glinted in the sun. I smiled so deeply, any one looking would have thought I was a demon. _Not_ a happy smile. I surged forward trying to get to him. He bolted. Whoever this kid was, he wasn't going to get very far. That was for sure. I wasn't about to let some kid make fun of me and get away with it. I chased after him demonic smile plastered on my face.

When I finally caught up to him, I tackled him, bringing him to the ground. The tip of my knife was pressed to his chest. I wasn't actually going to kill him, just scare him into behaving. Someone pulled me off of him.

"Let me at 'im!" I screamed at my captor.

The centaur dude spoke, "Alex,"

" He started it!"

"She started it!" We glared at each other.

"Alex, follow me. Alex, go back to your cabin."

"You just told me to follow you."

"Alexan _dra,_ follow me. Alexan _der_ go back to your cabin." I followed the centaur, and gave Alex one last death glare, thinking, _It's almost your time._


	3. This Camp is Totally Wacked

**This Camp is** _ **Totally**_ **Wacked**

I was sitting on the front porch of a baby blue house.

The centaur- Chiron- spoke. "This is the only safe place for you now that you know who you are. I'll have your half-brother show you around camp."

"I'll stay on one condition. I get to keep the bike."

" Not allowed."

"Then I'm not staying. Unless that Alex kid leaves."

"Definitely not going to happen. He is going to stay."

"Then the bike is nonnegotiable."

"We'll talk later."

A kid walked into the room. I immediately knew who he was. We had the same dark hair and startlingly penetrating green eyes. "Alex, this is Percy," Chiron said the most obvious thing, _all the time_. He now addressed Percy, "Percy this is your half sister, Alex.."

Percy put out his hand. I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Well, aren't _you_ cute. Let's get this over with."

Percy gave me a tour of the camp. After that was all done- who even cared- he brought me to our cabin. I looked at the roomy cabin. Percy had told me some of the cabins were empty. I guess we had only us in ours. The inside smelled like salt water and made my insides hurt. It reminded me of Dad. I walked over to Percy's trunk and picked up a picture.. There was a little boy and a woman making footprints in the sand. The boy was obviously Percy. And the woman. I didn't know the woman. I looked more closely. I did know the woman. I dropped the picture and stepped back, like it was haunted. The glass shattered into a million of pieces, like my heart.

"What is it?" Percy seemed concerned. He didn't care that I broke his picture.

I pointed at the picture, stuttering. "That's- that's my mother. I don't know how, but that's my mother. What's your last name?"

"Jackson." Percy was utterly confused.

"So is mine. When is your birthday?"

"August 18th."

"The same as mine." The world flashed silver, then blinked out black, as I crumpled to the floor.


	4. Hi Mom, Remember Me?

Hi Mom, Remember Me?

I woke up on one of the bunks in my cabin. I spoke to myself, quietly, "You're just crazy Alex, it was all just a dream. You don't really have a twin brother." I looked at Percy, who was watching me talk to myself. "Oh my God. I have a twin brother." I addressed Percy, "This is all just a practical joke right?"

"No. I didn't see it coming either." He seemed a little shaken also. At least he actually knew our mother.

"So, our mom abandoned me in the streets and tried to let me fend for myself?"

"There was no way mom would ever do that. She's the nicest person in the whole entire world. She wouldn't do that to anyone. Maybe the gods forced her to."

A flash of memory came to me. Two small children in a crib. One boy, one girl. They looked almost exactly the same. And I knew it was us, Percy and I. A man was standing over us, big plaid flannel shirt, one eye in the middle of his forehead. A Cyclopes. He reached into the crib and grabbed me with his huge hands.

"Whoa. It was not the gods. It was Cyclopes. They took me out of our crib." I started to laugh, but tears were streaming down my face. Hysteria burst out of me, and my mind whirled. "They had meant to get you. they thought that I was you. they knew you were going to have a big fate in the future. and you still did. They almost killed me." I hiccupped.

"Do you have PTSD? We need to talk to Chiron. Let's go."


End file.
